Or So It Seems
by BrilliantDonut
Summary: Things aren't all they seem in the Vega house. What if Tori wasn't the innocent little sister she seems to be, and Trina wasn't as conceited and untalented as everybody thought? and Jade West is the one to find it all out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Things aren't all as they seem in the Vega household. What if Tori wasn't the innocent little sister she seems to be, and Trina wasn't as conceited and untalented as everybody thought?**

Tori Vega. Talented, beautiful and a completely lovable person. (That is of course if you're not Jade West) Everybody seems to be wrapped around her little finger, and why wouldn't they? She's friendly and cares about everyone. Or so it seems.

Trina Vega. Conceited, untalented and generally hated by the population of Hollywood Arts. Most people tend to walk the other way when they see her striding along the hallways, because she's a completely detestable person. Or so it seems.

The Vega sisters aren't all that they seem to be.

The effect that Tori Vega has on people completely terrifies her older sister Trina. Tori says jump, you say 'how high?' because that's just the way it is. She seems harmless enough though? A little thing like Tori Vega, so sweet and good hearted would never intentionally hurt someone, right? Wrong. Tori knows how people work, and how she can get them to do what she wants. How did she manage to score lead role after lead role in Hollywood Arts' productions just weeks after she arrived, not even knowing the meaning of the word 'understudy'? Because she wanted it, and Tori Vega gets what she wants.

There is no denying that she is talented, and that she deserves a spot in the highly acclaimed Hollywood Arts High School, but Tori Vega's talents go far beyond her skills as a performer, for she is expertly trained in the one skill that gets her whatever she wants, manipulation.

Everybody at Hollywood Arts knows the story of how Tori earned her place at the school. Her annoying older sister swallowed some 'Chinese herb gargle' to help her sing, and ended up with a tongue the size of Texas. Right before the big showcase. Before this, only the audition panel at Hollywood Arts and some of the teachers had seen Trina perform.

However what they don't know is how the younger Vega added a secret ingredient before her older sister downed the drink. Pine nuts. As allergic as Tori is to bush daises, Trina is to pine nuts. How convenient that Tori would know the song back to front and be able to step in and 'make it shine'. As Trina watched from the sidelines she knew that something wasn't right. Growing up Tori always had a way with people, a gift that Trina never had. Tori knew that her older sister was talented, but she was certainly not going to let anybody else find out about it, because she was going to be the performer in this family.

Please review, it'll help me know whether to write more if this idea is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! To answer a few questions, there are no real romantic ships in this. I'll be keeping Bade together though just because I think it will be easier to write. It's based around Trina, Tori and Jade but yeah, just friendship Sorry for any grammatical errors, if anybody could correct me that would be great!**

_Italics_ are flashbacks*

'_Tori! Have you seen my headphones? I know you used them when you went running!' Trina called out as she ran up the stairs. She could hear the running of water and a feint humming coming from down the hall so she took it upon herself to get her headphones back. She walked into Tori's room, the deep purple walls, white skirting boards and a wall full of happy snaps of Tori and her friends screaming Tori all over._

Trina would probably have a wall like that too, if anyone wanted to take photos with her. They were probably just intimidated by her good looks and talent to want to be next to her, and a photo is a constant reminder of that. Trina scoffed at her own thoughts. She knew all of those things weren't true. People didn't want to be around her because they think that she's annoying and conceited, which she is. But _someone_ needs to tell her how good she is, and since no one around her does she took the duty upon herself. It was Tori's fault. Not just in the way that Tori came and showed her up and now everybody loves her and Trina is just left on the sidelines to observe a life that she could be having. No, not just that. Tori made sure that her older sister would be so detestable that in comparison to her, she would look like an angel, sent to the Vega parents to save them from only having one failure of a daughter. What Trina found in Tori's room that night while looking for her headphones, was the assured her of her realisation that her baby sister wasn't all she seemed to be.

_She opened up the drawers next to Tori's bed through all her nick knacks. Nothing in the top drawer. Sure enough in the second drawer were her pink headphones, she took them out and as she was about to close the drawer something caught her eye. A packet of pine nuts. She recoiled back nearly falling on to the floor. Any contact with the nuts and her whole face would blow up like a balloon. But why would Tori have pine nuts in her room? She knows that she's not allowed to have them in the house, just like they aren't allowed to bring in any bush daises._

'_Trina! What are you doing in my room? I told you that you couldn't borrow my new Fezzini shoes, they were a gift, for _me._' Trina's thought process was interrupted by her sisters rambling. _

'_T-Tori…why are there pine nuts in here? You know what happens to me if I go near them' Trina asked, eying her sister suspiciously._

'_To keep you, out of my room!' Tori joked closing the drawer._

'_Tori!' Trina whined, Trina 'borrowing' her sisters things wasn't that much of a problem that Tori would have to set booby traps to deter her._

'_Andre was over last week and he was eating them, I put them away so that you wouldn't go near them, okay' Tori said as she backed her sister out of her room. 'That's funny' thought Trina 'because I distinctly remember Andre saying that he hated pine nuts…'_

Trina loved to sing. Ever since she was old enough to talk she was singing. She wasn't bad either, sure she was no Christina Aguilera but she could hold a tune. Her parents used to get her to sing for their friends at dinner parties. Trina loved it; she loved the attention and how special it made her feel. Then Tori grew that little bit older and realised what was happening, she wouldn't stand for it. Even as a child Tori knew that she was special, that she could get what she wanted. She didn't throw tantrums or cry; she just knew how people worked and what they responded to. So one day when she was about 5 years old, as she sat on the floor playing Barbies she began to sing. Loud enough that her parents could hear her, but not loud enough to look like she was trying to show off. It worked and her parents turned the TV on mute and listened to their little angel singing, much better than Trina. The older Vega was furious, her little sister had come along and taken the only thing that she really loved to do away from her. Now that was Tori's thing, and Tori didn't even want to be a performer. She just didn't want her sister to be, because that would make her shine and Tori wanted to be the one that made it shine. Soon enough, the talk of the family at dinner parties or birthdays was how talented little Tori was and Trina was easily forgotten. But she wasn't going away that easy. She began to make elaborate song and dance routines, she would practice and practice until she was sure she had it perfect, then she would strut downstairs with her little pink CD player and announce that she would be doing a show. The house guests smiled at her the first time and humoured her by watching and applauding her little show, but after a while the Vega parents knew that they had to put a stop to their show off daughter as it was boring their guests.

'Trina, sweetie' said her father bending down and taking the CD player off her. 'Us grown ups are having grown up talks okay, so why don't you go upstairs and do your little song?' Dejected, a 6 year old Trina slumped upstairs and fell in a heap on her bed in tears, when a half an hour later she could hear her parents encouraging her perfect little sister to 'Sing us a song Tori with that little angel voice of yours!'

Trina never gave up on trying to be noticed by her parents, or anyone else who would listen. She was so desperate for validation that she just didn't know when to stop. People got bored with her, were sick of her telling them about her dreams of being a superstar that they all knew were never going to happen, and soon enough everyone who had ever made Trina feel good about herself was pushing her away to make room for the unassuming younger Vega who humbly accepted praise and sung on command.

When Trina was finally accepted into Hollywood Arts after her 3rd audition, she was so excited to perform in the big showcase. It would be the first time that her parents had really seen her perform in years, and she wanted to prove to them that she could be something, that she was worthy of their praise. As she searched the web for concoctions to help her sing better she came across a Chinese herb gargle, but they didn't have all of the ingredients. Tori kindly offered to go downtown to pick up the missing ingredients while Trina continued getting ready, and she made it up for her older sister just in time for her to take it and leave.

Then it happened. Her tongue blew up and she couldn't talk, in came Tori and saved the day. Sung Trina's song, took Trina's applause and waltzed her way into Trina's school with no work whatsoever. Just so that she couldn't stand to see her older sister getting any of _her_ attention.

**So, reviews? They really encourage me to update faster so please let me know if you like what's happening or any suggestions! Don't worry, Jade will come in in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The surname Vega makes Jade West shudder. She cannot stand either of the self entitled brunette sisters. Being stuck in a room with them makes her want to bash her head against a wall, which is most of the time because her stupid 'friends' hang around with Tori, and Trina always seems to be close at hand somewhere. Doesn't she have any friends her own age? Stupid question, of course she doesn't. Who would want to be friends with that gank. So you can imagine Jade's frustration when she discovered that she would have to suffer through an hour of after school detention with Trina Vega. Jade was in detention for accidentally pushing Sinjin down a small flight of stairs. It wasn't like he broke any bones or anything, just got a little bruised and well, he should man up and not be such a creep. She found him with sock puppets again, one of her and this time they weren't doing something as tame as 'cuddling' she ripped the vile socks off his nerdy little hands and threw them down the stairs, giving him a shove. The shove was more of a 'go away' rather than a deliberate act of violence, and some anonymous freshman who obviously doesn't know the wrath of Jade West yet, thought she was doing the right thing by telling on her. If Jade ever found out who did it, they'd be sure to keep their mouth shut next time.

Trina received detention for not doing her history homework for the third time that week. Every time the teacher asked about it she would reply, 'Miss, I'm too pretty for homework, and that Hitler dude freaks me out…' the class rolls their eyes and mutter things that are definitely not very nice. The truth was that she was too busy learning a monologue for her audition for the new play that Sikowitz was putting on later that month. A play which her sister would most likely get the lead in, surprise surprise. That didn't mean that Trina wasn't going to try. She knew that if she looked like she was putting in effort (which she was) that the teachers and those around her would start to take her more seriously. Well, at least that's how it would go for most people. Trina never really had much luck in getting people to take her seriously. It was her self entitled façade, she knew that, but the façade was the only thing that kept Tori off her back. Ever since Trina started acting like she was better than everyone else, Tori laid off trying to embarrass her and put her down. She figured that Trina did a good enough job of that on her own. Tori knew so many of Trina's secrets and embarrassing stories, at least this way Trina could gage how embarrassed she was. One wrong move and Tori would throw Trina into humiliation overdrive.

Trina learned of Tori's power games when she was 13 and Tori was 12. It was something so simple and petty, but the memory of it still haunts her to this day. The Vega family was headed to the beach for an afternoon out and an argument broke out between the sisters over what the family should have for dinner. It was Trina's turn to choose and she wanted Mexican, but Tori wanted pizza. Tori threatened Trina saying, 'Listen, I want to have pizza and so do you.'

'I don't want pizza; we _always_ get what you want!' Trina protested in the back seat.

'Tell them you want pizza.' She whispered harshly. The parents too consumed in their talk back radio to notice what their daughters were talking about.

'No! Tori, it's just one night. Stop being such a baby' Trina huffed and turned away from her sister, tired of this stupid argument. It was only dinner for god sake.

'Fine…we'll have what you want. But you're gonna regret it.' She smiled at her sister, slumping down in her chair. Trina gave her a quizzical look and rolled her eyes, Tori was being extremely immature. That Monday at school Trina was horrified to find disgusting pictures of her littering the halls. Pictures of her last summer in a pink high school musical bikini, before she started to grow out of her baby weight and just other really disgusting photos of herself. Horrified, she ran to her locker blocking her ears to the taunts and looks that were coming from the other students. As she opened her locker, the last blown up picture fell to her feet, she picked it up and examined the neat writing on the back.

'_Next time, you say pizza, coz there's more where this came from! :)'_

Trina scrunched the paper up as tears fell down her cheeks. Why was her baby sister doing this to her? Just as she was about to run to the girls bathroom to vomit, she heard the youngest Vega's chirpy little voice, full of concern coming towards her.

'Trina! Oh my God are you okay? Who did this!' Tori looked up at her sister, wide eyes even making Trina think for a split second that maybe Tori wasn't the culprit.

'I-I wh-why would you?' Trina stammered as she started to back away from her sister, who now terrified her more than anyone.

'What are you talking about, Trina? Come with me, we need to go to the principal about this!' before Trina could protest, she was dragged to the principals office where Tori gave a very convincing performance of a concerned sister. Tori told Mrs. Shand that she needn't call their parents, because she'd tell them all about it all when they get home. Trina was excused from first period to clean herself up. Tori gave Trina a squeeze on the arm as she was about to walk away to class.

'Hey Trin' Tori smiled, as she put the last of the posters in the trash. 'I'm thinking we should have pizza for dinner tonight, what do you think?'

Trina's stomach churned as she watched her sister play the role of the perfect sister so well, when underneath that faultless façade was an evil, manipulative girl who for some reason had it out for her own sister.

'Y-yeah I think so too' Trina stammered, closing her locker. Tori gave her a pleased smile and sauntered off to class.

Trina knew how to keep Tori at bay, just make it look like she was already so undesirable that Tori found no need to put her down anymore.

Jade walked into detention and rolled her eyes at the brunette girl sitting in the front row. Nobody else had arrived yet, not even the teacher so Jade just slinked up the back row and started etching curse words into the desk. She shouldn't be here. She wondered what they'd be doing for detention today, was it cleaning, writing lines or painting sets? Perhaps her detention was being forced to have a conversation with Trina, oh God she'd rather test out the electrical wiring by shocking herself than that!

Trina had hear earphones in and didn't notice Jade's presence, she was sitting there playing grumpy gerbils on her PearPhone and singing. Jade was about to throw her pencil case at the back of her head when she noticed something. She wasn't awful. She wasn't screeching and she wasn't even a little bit bad. She was singing really, really sweetly. Why didn't she sing like this all the time? Jade couldn't imagine how Trina was singing so nicely, when every other time she's heard that screech box she's wanted to smash her head against a wall. Trina tuned around and was startled by Jade's presence, pulling the earphones out of her ears.

'Oh hey Tori's friend' she said, turning back to her game.

'Tori's not my friend…and were you just singing then?' Jade asked.

'I dunno, probably.' Trina replied nonchalantly. Crap! People weren't supposed to hear her singing.

'Yeah, pretty sure you were and I didn't want to kill myself…what's up with that?' Jade asked staring at Trina with her fierce eyes.

'I don't know. Coz I'm just amazing all the time.' Trina beamed, beginning to feel the pressure. How was she going to explain this? Oh please Jade, don't tell Tori, Trina thought, putting her headphones back in to try and get herself out of this conversation.

Jade rolled her eyes, still thoroughly confused about why Trina sings so terribly most of the time. Maybe she'd ask Tori.

**A.N: Okay! So this chapter was a little longer. And here I am begging for reviews! Pleaaaase! I'd love to know any of your thoughts or suggestions? I'd just really love to know if I'm doing an okay job or even if I should continue to write it Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow so it has been a VERY long time since I have updated this and for that I am very sorry. Your reviews mean so much to me and I hope that you might review this chapter with your feedback and ideas! I did say that there would be no real romantic ships but I've changed my mind so expect some Jade/Trina (Maybe!) In future chapters! Anyway enough of this, away we go.**

* * *

><p>When Trina got home after detention she couldn't help but feel a pit in her stomach every time her sister was in the room. How could she be so stupid and let Jade of all people hear her sing? Of course there was the part of her that was excited that someone might actually see her ability for what it is, but her fear of her sister wrath was overpowering that feeling.<br>'How was your day sweetie?' Mrs Vega asked Tori at the dinner table, blatantly ignoring her other daughters presence.  
>'It was good, Mom. Andre and I are writing a new song for the kickback on Friday night. It's sounding really good.' Tori chirped, placing some salad on her plate.<br>Trine inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course she was, every body knew that Andre was one of the best songwriters in the school, so of course Tori would latch onto him to get the best songs and performance opportunities.  
>'That's great, honey. We'll have to come and watch you.' Their father smiled.<br>'What about you, Trina?' He added and Trina's ears perked up at the mention of her name. Here we go, time to put on her best façade.  
>'It was great' She beamed, 'Sikowitz is putting on a new play and I've learnt a monologue for the audition, I'm feeling good about it!' She lied, knowing that Tori would end up with the lead.<br>Tori scoffed as she took a bite of her dinner.  
>'Oh yeah I think I might audition for that, what's the show again?' Tori asked sweetly. She didn't even know the name of the play. She would probably learn the audition peice the night before and then just come along and take everything. Just like always.<br>'Forest for the trees' Trina said quietly.  
>'That would be great, Tori!' Their mother said excitedly, giving no response to her eldest daughters response. <em>Typical<em> thought Trina. She should be used to it by now, but they still had the ability to cut her to the core with their blatant favouritism.  
>'May I be - Can I go?' Trina asked, altering her sentence to be more 'Trina like'.<br>'We're not done eating yet Trina, this is family time. We don't spend enough time together, the least I ask is that we eat dinner together as a family' Said Mr. Vega. Trina swallowed her remarks about how she doesn't even feel like part of the family, rolled her eyes and sat there for another ten minutes of 'Tori Time'.

* * *

><p>'Hey Vega!' Jade called out to Tori in the hallway.<br>'Yeah?' Tori smiled, her sweet and innocent act doing nothing for Jade, she couldn't believe that everyone would fall for that chizz.  
>'So I had detention with your gank of a sister yesterday and she was singing' Jade started.<br>'Sorry about that' Laughed Tori 'But I can't stop her from singing...'  
>'No it was, it was okay?' Jade asked. Why did she even care? She hated both of the Vega girls and now she was talking about one of them to the other one?<br>Tori placed the back of her hand to Jade's forhead and Jade swatted her hand away.  
>'Are you okay?' Tori asked seriously, 'If you think my sister can sing then something must be wrong with you.'<br>Jade rolled her eyes and chose not to press the subject. She knew what she heard and it was not Trina singing like she usually did. She kept it in mind to try to get to the bottom of it in detention at the end of the day.

The day passed by and Trina made her way to detention, regretting her actions in History class. She could be home practicing or working out or doing something productive! But she was in the blackbox theatre waiting for some eccentric teacher to turn up and give them another job to do.

When Jade entered she couldn't help but wonder if she had said anything to Tori, oh God she hoped she hadn't. Tori hadn't humiliated Trina or done anything really to hurt her in a while, and she didn't want to give her a reason to.  
>Much to Trina's surprise as soon as Jade entered the room she approached Trina.<br>'Hey Vega' She said, her distaste for the girl evident in her voice. The same distaste that everyone seemed to have when engaging with her.  
>'Hi Tori's friend.' Trina replied, knowing full well that Tori and Jade weren't friends. It was comforting to know that there was at least one other person in the school who wasn't under Tori's spell. Even though Jade could be really mean and quite frankly scary at times, Trina still had a sort of soft spot for her that she couldn't explain.<br>'Your sister is not my friend' Jade spat, rolling her eyes.  
>'Oh okay' smiled Trina, turning away.<br>'Hey do you know this song?' Jade asked, showing the lyrics to Trina on her phone.  
>'Yeah...' Trina said suspiciously, scrolling down the page.<br>'I kind of do but I can't remember the melody, could you sing it to me?' Jade asked, faking sounding exasperated so that Trina wouldn't be suspicious.  
>'Oh uh yeah...' Trina said before singing the song as wrong and off key as she possibly could. Jade pulled the phone away from her.<br>'No!' She said, 'Sing it like you did yesterday, I know I heard you singing then.'  
>'This is how I sang yesterday!' Trina cried, trying to will away the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.<br>'No it's not! I know you can sing, Vega!' Jade's voice rose.  
>'Of course I can, I just did!' Trina said, matching Jade's tone.<br>'Properly! Jesus Christ, Vega. Why are you doing this?' Jade questioned. Trina could hardly hear her own thoughts over her heart pounding. She desperately wanted someone to know what she could do, but she was terrified of Tori. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away but one fell down her cheek. She turned away, no one ever saw her cry, only when she was doing it to be over dramatic.  
>'Just stop yelling at me' Trina said, her voice lower. Jade rolled her eyes but decided not to push it any further, she would find out eventually though.<p>

Later that evening when Trina returned home from detention she opened up her Laptop and logged onto the Slap to see a ridiculous amount of notifications and the same video plastered all over her news feed. At the top of her notifications it said 'Anonymous has tagged you in a video'. Her stomach and her heart dropped as she clicked play. There she was, two years ago with a face full of acne and a dress that was two sizes too small practicing a terrible dance routine. She watched as her past self trips and knocks over the table runner on the coffee table next to her and spills coffee all over herself. She hardly hears the knock on her bedroom door, she wants to throw up, to run.  
>'Trina have you seen the slap?' Asked Tori, a small smile playing on her lips before she replaces it with a concerned furrowed brow.<br>Tori knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Well finally another chapter! I know the video thing was a little cliche, but then again so is Tori ;) Please review, I will update a lot sooner this time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, they encourage me to write more! Hopefully I can keep on top of it and I'll try to update more regularly.**

'Wh-why would you do that?!' Trina stammered looking at her sister with wide eyes.  
>'Me? You think I did that? It could have been anyone, it's not like people really think too highly of you you know..' Tori remarked back causing tears to prick at Trina's eyes.<br>'Why do you do this to me Tori?' Trina said quietly scanning the younger girls face for any sign of remorse, there was none.  
>'Trina, I'm telling you I didn't do this!' Tori said walking up to Trina and wiping away her older sisters tears.<br>'But I bet whoever did probably did it because they thought that you were getting a bit...cocky' Tori suggested, Trina's face still in her hands. Trina scooted her computer chair away from her sister and walked over to her window.  
>'Isn't that what you want me to be? You know people hate me! I thought that would make you happy...that you would stop this!' Trina was sobbing now.<br>'Look, Trina you're my big sister and I love you' Tori began seriously, walking towards Trina slowly.  
>'But Hollywood Arts is mine now...' she smiled as she backed Trina towards the window.<br>'B-but you' Trina began before Tori interrupted her.  
>'You know there can't be two of us, and no offence but we both know who the better one is so...why don't you just leave?' Tori said sweetly. 'No' Trina thought to herself, she worked way too hard to give up now just because her sister was a sociopath. She knew that she would probably have to endure some terrible things but she was not going to let Tori get away with this.<br>'No' Trina said her voice cracking even though she tried to put up a strong front. Tori looked genuinely surprised.  
>'I'm done with your games Tori! I am your sister and you know how long I have wanted this for. You've taken everything from me, Mom and Dad, my friends, even my voice. I don't to pretend anymore.' Trina's voice grew softer as she talked.<br>'Please.' She whispered.  
>Tori never admitted to doing any of the bad things that she had done to Trina, but Trina knew, and this was one of the fleeting moments where Tori was acting like the menace that she was and not the sweet little sister that people thought her to be.<br>'You're making a mistake...' Warned Tori, and Trina nodded sadly. She knew that doing this would be tough but she was so sick of her sister taking everything from her.  
>'Whatever.' Said Tori as she turned to leave, 'You know I think I might just audition for that tree play or whatever Sikowitz is putting on.' She smiled as she left the room leaving Trina with a worry in her stomach that made her want to throw up. Maybe Tori was right, maybe she was making a big mistake. She thought about running to her sister and begging her, saying that she'd be good she'd be worse than ever before just please let her stay at Hollywood Arts, but she didn't and so she didn't sleep at all that night.<p>

Trina made an extra effort to make herself look good for school the next day for she knew what was in store for her, the laughs and stares and the snide remarks that would bounce around the halls. It was all in vain though she thought, 'everybody thinks I'm ugly anyway.' As she walked through the halls she kept her head held high in true Trina fashion, pretending that she could not hear the harsh words being whispered and sometimes even shouted at her, but each one made it's way into her skin and nestled there among the others, coating her in a thick layer of her own distaste for herself.  
>She had only been at school for five minutes but it was worse than she thought, she needed a moment of silence to regain her composure so she rushed into the janitors closet. She jumped when she realised somebody else was already in there, it was Jade.<br>'Jesus Christ, Vega! What are you doing?' Jade shouted, she seemed to be cutting something up with a shiny pair of scissors.  
>'I- sorry Jade, I just needed to get away from out there' Trina said turning away to wipe her eyes, she didn't want Jade to see her cry again.<br>'Oh yeah I saw that video' Jade laughed. Of course she did, Trina thought. Everyone had. Jade probably loved it, she loved seeing other people, especially her in bad situations.  
>'Who put that up? They're a genius!' She smiled, putting her scissors into her backpack. She didn't mean it though, sure she hated Trina but this had obviously really upset her and since she'd heard her singing the other day she kind of saw her in a new light. She was fascinated by her and she didn't know why. Trina shrugged at Jade's question, it was too early to tell the truth.<br>'Jade did you by any chance tell Tori about my singing the other day?' Trina tried to kee the worry out of her voice but she coulnd't.  
>'Yeah, because I thought it was weird. Why?' Jade asked.<br>'Oh just wondering' Trina said, opening the door to leave. 'Bye!' she called cheerfully as she closed the janitor's closet door.  
>Jade stood there thinking for a moment about what had happened. This was all too weird, why would it matter if she'd told Tori? She really wanted to know who put that video up, because whoever it was must have a serious problem with Trina. She knew just how to find out.<p>

**Any thoughts? Let me know in the reviews! :) **


End file.
